Mío
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Suspiros que se vuelven palabras, y palabras que implican nombres. El tuyo, empapando mi garganta. El mío, dentro de ti.  Y yo, que no puedo hacer otra cosa que amarte. Porque, diablos, eres Mello...y eres mío. MXM.


Aquí les dejo mi segundo fic apoyando a la pareja M&M...espero que Mello no me haya quedado muy OOC pero abogo a la libertad creativa =).

Sí, es otro one-shot yaoi, ubicado en su época en Wammy's; advertidos están.

Espero que les guste, sin más les dejo el fic.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, muy a mi pesar.

**Mío.**

Chocolate caliente.

La casa es demasiado grande, tanto que podría pasarme horas buscándote de no ser porque conozco exactamente dónde éstas. La taza de chocolate se mueve suavemente en mi mano, al compás de mis pasos. Se acerca el invierno y cada vez hace más frío, tanto que mi chaleco no es suficiente para mantenerme caliente, pero tan poco para seguir fumando a pesar de sentir el frío en mi cuerpo con cada bocanada al cigarro.

Mello. Tu nombre suena en mi cabeza, aún más que en mi boca. Más allá de los suaves sonidos que mis cuerdas emiten, mi mente lo grita.

El sabor amargo de tus besos en mi boca.

Quizás por eso fumo. No es que se lo haya dicho a alguien, mucho menos a ti, claro. Pero de alguna manera tenía que suplir la ausencia de tu sabor en mis labios. Besos amargos que apremian, que ahogan, que queman. Que matan.

Quizás por eso fumo, aunque no es necesario que lo sepas. Es la sensación más parecida a tus propias caricias. A los roces que me destinas, en complicidad. Sí, ya sé, dirás que es mentira porque el chocolate oscuro es la exacta combinación entre dulce y amargo. Y tu boca, y tus dedos, y tus manos, todos ellos están impregnados de chocolate.

Pero tú..tú definitivamente sabes amargo entre mis brazos.

Matt. Mail. Yo. La sombra que se define entre tu caos, entre todo lo que representas. Mello. El límite entre la más dulce de las agonías y la más cruel de las realidades. Caos, que me envenena y me consume.

Libros que se mezclan, en color sepia.

Entro, abriendo suavemente la puerta de la biblioteca. ¿Por qué? Porque son vacaciones y es el mejor lugar para leer en tranquilidad. Leer, no estudiar. Lees, totalmente sumergido en historias ajenas que prometen finales felices. Porque eso es lo que te sugiere hacer ese rosario que cuelga de tu pecho. Aunque te molestes en ocultarlo, resulta evidente.

Y tus labios, amargos y entreabiertos, dejan escapar un halo de aire con cada respiración, pausada y calmada. La temperatura desciende y tu rostro está ligeramente más pálido de lo habitual; pero no es eso lo que me sorprende sino la relativa calma que aparentas justo ahora. Leyendo.

Ese mar impetuoso e irascible que se vuelve adictivo.

Aparentas calma, porque de verdad nunca lo estás. En el fondo, tu corazón se acelera y la adrenalina te embriaga. Justo como tu aroma lo hace conmigo. Pero ahora, lees. Lees imaginando ser el protagonista de la historia, el héroe. Lees, anhelando esa palabra que jamás escuchas en los demás, pero que siempre abarca tus pensamientos. Buscas. Buscas y peleas, gritas y resistes. Embestida tras embestida, erguido y orgulloso. Mello.

Y no puedo hacer más que observarte, con la taza en la mano y el cigarro sin fumar sostenido por mis labios.

Mis googles se encuentran sobre mi cabello, así que puedo apreciar sin alteraciones el color de tu cabello y el azul profundo de tus ojos. Recordando lo que significa perderse en ellos. Hundirse en esa tormenta que eres. Esa tormenta que despierta mi lado humano, trasladándome de realidad. Ese mar que se abre, sólo para mí. Que me traga, me devora, y luego me da libertad para terminar cortándome las alas. Despertando mis instintos.

¿Por qué? Porque eres el único capaz de romper ese aire añejo y lejano que me envuelve. El único que percibe mi realidad y la destruye sin miramientos, para poder sentirme un poco más cerca.

La fragilidad que se esconde en cada recoveco.

Camino. Un paso, dos, tres. Las pisadas que resuenan contra la madera y tu lectura que se detiene. Posó el recipiente sobre la mesa y te lo entrego, con una sonrisa a medias. No dices nada, sólo me miras, pensativo. Luego te llevas el líquido a los labios y bebes. Puedo verlo pasar por tu garganta y calentar tu interior, mientras me siento a tu lado.

Eres el primero en dar el paso, igual que siempre. Otros pensarían que mi tranquilidad podría resultarte aburrida. Quizás, pero ellos no saben que las cosas no son como aparentan. Tu mano aprieta la mía, sobre mi pierna derecha. Apenas ligeramente, sin mirarme. Mi mano libre se encarga de alejar el cigarrillo de mis labios y lo apaga en un ademán por demás violento. Luego...exhalo.

Chocolate y tabaco.

La primera vez fue en un anochecer, dentro de nuestro dormitorio. Hablabas y yo fingía escuchar. Fingía porque realmente no podía pensar en nada, hacía mucho frío. Demasiado. Hasta que sentí tus labios en un roce ingenuo. Y desperté.

Ahora te tengo apresado contra la mesa. Te muerdo el cuello y meto mi mano izquierda entre tu rubio cabello. Tu mirada pasa de sorprendida a complacida y te apuras a rodearme con tus brazos. A pesar del tiempo que pasa, tus ojos siguen conservando ese brillo tan extraño que hace desaparecer todo lo que me rodea. Excepto tú.

Caricias violentas que compiten contra el reloj.

Un par de minutos, antes del toque de queda. O Roger realmente se molestará, aunque eso deja de importarme mientras pueda seguir rozando tu blanca piel. Mordiéndola y marcándola. Piel que es mía, moviéndose sólo para mí. Debajo de mí.

No dices nada, más que susurros ahogados que se pierden entre los libros. Entre las historias pintadas en sepia. Historias que no se han terminado de contar, latentes. Historias para ser leídas en complicidad, sin saber cómo será el final. Mi chaleco se pierde debajo de cuentos que nadie ha leído y tus guantes lo siguen después.

La luz plateada y mortecina que nos acaricia.

Entrando por la ventana, bañando tu increíble cuerpo. Te deseo, Mello. Tanto que no soy dueño de mí mismo y te hago daño. A los ojos de los demás podrá parecer diferente, pero la realidad es que eres mío. Eres frágil y eres mío.

Tus ojos podrán intentar mostrar rabia, odio incluso. Pero la máscara cae cuando las puertas se cierran y veo al verdadero tú. Un niño todavía. Un niño que juega con escudos y espadas de papel.

Tus manos corren por mi cuerpo, más moreno y ligeramente más alto mientras mis labios se entretienen en un punto entre tu rosario y el inicio de tu pantalón. Y me siento sucio, al amarte de esta manera tan impulsiva y carnal. Pero, diablos, eres Mello. Y eres mío.

Milésimas de segundos que se convierten en una eternidad.

Cada segundo más largo y pesado que el anterior, con tus manos arañando mi espalda. Tu rostro se sonroja y se contrae en un acto irresistible, con mi cabello rojizo mezclándose contra el tuyo. Un ir y venir erótico y sensual que corta el aire entre nosotros. Que me quema, porque eres fuego y eres vida.

Porque podrás parecer violento e irascible, pero al tener la llave exacta se abre la puerta que deja salir todo lo que realmente eres. Porque a ojos de los demás podrás ser el segundo, pero para mí siempre serás el primero. No, el primero no, el único. El único.

El silencio que se rompe.

Dejando escapar todo el éxtasis contenido, apenas en susurros. Suspiros que se vuelven palabras, y palabras que implican nombres. El tuyo, empapando mi garganta. El mío, dentro de ti. Te amo. De todas las maneras posibles, una y otra vez. Aunque esté mal, porque contigo nada termina por estar del todo bien.

Mi nombre, rozando tus cuerdas vocales. Escapando para estrellarse contra mis labios y morir en la explosión. Y tú, que no eres el primero porque no existe nadie más. El aire se agota entre los dos y la Luna se esconde tras las sombras de algodón.

Tus besos, que son amargos y recuerdan el sabor del tabaco en mis labios. Y tus manos que aprisionan y arañan, y lastiman. Y yo, que no puedo hacer otra cosa que amarte. Encima, debajo, por dentro. De cualquier manera. Porque, diablos, eres Mello...y eres mío.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a aquellos que me han dejado reviews en mi otro fic de la sección, aunque los anónimos no los pueda responder adecuadamente.

**kumikoson**, gracias por el review! Pues sí, creo que es bueno pasarse por otras secciones de vez en cuando; te prometo un LXLight, espero que te guste...

**Gracias por leer, se acepta cualquier comentario aunque sea para decirme que deje de hacer esto...no olviden dejar un review! **

**Saludos! =)**


End file.
